A Tale of the Princess and the Dragon
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Jika biasanya dongeng menceritakan kisah cinta Putri dan Pangeran, berbeda dengan kisah Menma. Ia harus terjebak diantara kisah cinta sang naga dan Pangeran, yang bukan lain adalah orangtuanya! Juga Raja yang mengidap son-complex membuat semuanya semakin rumit. :: SASUNARU! Boys Love! Dragon!Sasuke. MPREG. For #NightSunHalloween event! Mind to Read and review?


Ada legenda yang menceritakan tentang seorang putri cantik jelita nan baik hati dari kerajaan makmur bernama Konoha. Karena kecantikan sang putri, ia menjadi terkenal hingga ke kerajaan-kerajaan seberang. Semua orang sangat mencintai sang putri—

"Heeh, bukankah cerita ini sangat membosankan?" Menma menghela nafas malas. Telapak tangannya menyangga pipi kirinya, matanya memutar bosan. "Terlalu banyak cerita seperti ini, membosankan."

" _Chotto_ , Menma! Aku bahkan belum selesai menceritakan sinopsisnya." Sang gadis bersurai _pink_ menggebrak meja dan berteriak pada Menma. Alhasil bukan Menma yang ketakutan namun seluruh anak di kelas itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang bosan ketika aku bahkan belum mulai bercerita, _aho_?!"

Menma lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukankah semua cerita dongeng seperti itu? Putri cantik dari kerajaan yang di cintai oleh semua orang. Lalu karena ada seseorang yang iri maka ia di racuni, atau di buang ke tempat terpencil, paling baiknya dia di sembunyikan. Lalu pada akhirnya pangeran tampan datang menyelamatkannya, mereka berciuman, dan _ta_ - _da_ , _happily ever after_. Selesai." Jelasnya dengan nada bosan, hampir tanpa intonasi.

Kemudian kelas mulai ramai dengan murid-murid lain yang setuju dengan ucapan Menma. Jalan cerita dongeng memang selalu seperti itu. Di mata para gadis mungkin itu kisah romantis, namun di mata para pemuda tampan di kelas ini itu adalah hal membosakan.

"Menma benar!" Teriak pemuda bersurai cokelat, Kiba. "Aku tidak setuju dengan cerita ini."

"Betul-betul!" Seru para pemuda di kelas ini setuju.

"Hei, setidaknya kalian dengarkan dulu ceritanya!" Kali ini Ino yang ambil suara. "Apa salahnya dengan cerita seperti ini? Dasar para laki-laki yang tidak mengerti apa makna romantis yang sebenarnya."

"Benar sekali!" Kali ini kubu para gadis remaja yang menyuarai pendapat mereka.

Menma tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mata birunya menatap Sakura yang sudah muncul sebiji urat di dahinya.

" _Mendokusei_." Shikamaru menguap. "Kau tidak bisa menampilkan drama dari dongeng yang membosankan untuk perayaan _halloween_ sekolah, Haruno- _san_. Kali ini aku setuju dengan Uchiha."

"Oi, apa maksudnya dengan _kali ini_ , Shika?" Protes Menma.

Bulan depan sekolah akan mengadakan pentas siswa untuk merayakan _halloween_ seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kelas yang Menma tempati, 2-A, berencana akan menampilkan pentas drama dan kali ini para siswanya sedang berunding untuk menentukan drama apa yang akan di pentaskan.

Siapa yang tahu jika perundingan kelas bisa jadi seribut ini. Terimakasih untuk Menma dan protesnya.

Sakura, sang gadis yang bertanggung jawab untuk mencari dongeng yang cocok untuk di pentaskan menjadi drama kelasnya menggeram kesal. "Aku bilang sebelum kalian protes dengarkan dulu ceritanya!" Sakura menggebrak meja guru dengan keras membuat para murid menatapnya dan bergidik ngeri.

 _Se—seram_. Batin semua orang di kelas itu takut.

"Tapi aku yakin ini akan sama membosankannya dengan dongeng-dongeng yang lain." Menma tidak mau kalah. Pemuda bersurai raven ini tidak suka dengan dongeng-dongeng membosankan. Ia terlalu _kenyang_ dengan dongeng sejak kecil.

"Cerita ini berbeda dengan cerita yang lain tahu!" Sakura tidak mau kalah. "Kau 'kan belum tahu cerita ini jadi jangan seenaknya langsung bilang cerita ini membosankan, Menma!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi!" Sakura dengan kesalnya memotong bantahan Menma. Sang gadis bersurai merah muda itu berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki menghampiri Menma. Ketika ia tepat berada di depan meja Menma, Sakura langsung menyerahkan buku cerita itu pada pemuda raven. "Sekarang karena kau yang banyak protes, kau yang harus mendongeng di depan kelas!"

"Hah?" Menma menampakkan raut tidak setuju di wajahnya. "Itu bukan tugasku, Sakura. Kau mau lepas tanggung jawab?"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan sana mendongeng!" Sakura menarik kerah baju Menma agar ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendorong pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu untuk maju ke depan kelas.

Menma menghela nafas. _Memang sulit berhadapan dengan perempuan apalagi jika ia seganas Sakura_. Menma memajukan bibirnya kesal.

Teman-teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka memperhatikan Menma yang sudah berdiri di balik meja guru dengan tampangnya yang _oh_ - _i_ - _want_ - _to_ - _die_ - _right_ - _now_ dan Sakua yang kini sudah duduk di kursinya dan menatap Menma tajam.

" _A Tale of the Princess and the Dragon_." Menma membacakan judulnya dengan nada malas. Sang pemuda _raven_ menatap buku yang di genggamnya tidak tertarik. "Membosankan." Gumamnya.

"Pada musim semi di Kerajaan indah Konoha lahirlah seorang anak yang cantik jelita. Parasnya bak malaikat cilik yang di turunkan langsung dari khayangan membuat semua orang terpukau, dengan kulit _tan_ nan hangat di pandang melekat tubuhnya, surai berwarna kuning cerah senada dengan matahari musim semi yang ceria juga mata bulat jenaka yang senada dengan langin musim semi yang bersih. Seluruh penjuru kerajaan menyambut putra—" Alis Menma bertaut bingung. "Putra?"

"Lanjutkan saja ceritanya dengan benar, _baka_ -Menma!" Protes Sakura.

Menma berdecak. Ia hanya tidak menyangka jika pendeskripsiannya tadi untuk seorang—"Putra Mahkota. Anak yang melambangkan keceriaan musim semi itu di beri nama Naruto—huh? Apa?" Ia mengerjap. Alisnya mengerut, Menma membelalak kaget ketika membaca nama Putra Mahkota itu. Ia membacanya kembali seolah ingin membuktikan jika ia tidak salah membaca. "Naruto?"

"Menma, bacalah yang benar!" Kali ini Kiba yang protes.

"Tapi nama ini—"

"Menma!"

Menma meraung kesal. Matanya kembali terarah pada buku cerita yang ada di tangannya. _Itu_ ' _kan_ _nama_ Kaasan. "Pangeran Naruto tumbuh menjadi anak yang di cintai semua orang. Ia baik, ramah, juga ceria, di luar ia sering bertindak ceroboh namun semua orang mencintainya." _Ini sangat_ Kaasan _sekali_. Batin Menma. Agak aneh ketika ia menceritakan cerita ini saat salah satu tokohnya adalah _Ibu_ nya.

Ya, _Ibu_ dari Uchiha Menma bernama Naruto. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa _Ibu_ nya adalah seorang pria, Menma lebih suka memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan _Kaasan_ karena sifat keibuan yang bahkan Naruto tidak sadari.

"Hal ini membuat Raja Minato—HUH?" Menma kembali menjerit heran. Matanya terbelalak kaget. "—Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina? Apa-apaan ini semua?" Ia membawa buku itu mendekati wajahnya, matanya melebar meneliti tulisan yang ada di buku itu.

"Ya ampun, Menma. Bahkan untuk membaca cerita saja kau kewalahan." Karin, salah satu teman sekelasnya kini bersuara.

"Bu—bukan begitu! Tapi cerita ini—"

"Baca saja sampai akhir, Menma."

Mulut Menma terbuka. Teman-temannya sama sekali tidak membiarkan ia menjelaskan. _Minato_ -jiichan _juga_ _Kushina_ -baachan _bahkan ada di dalam cerita ini_?! Batin Menma horor. _Konyol_.

"Hal ini membuat Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina bahagia karena putra mereka di terima oleh banyak orang. Ketenaran sang Putra Mahkota sampai hingga ke Kerajaan besar lainnya. Banyak yang ingin meminang Pangeran Naruto untuk menjadi menantu mereka." Menma memasang wajah _are_ - _you_ - _sure_ ketika membaca _line_ ini. "Hingga terjadi perdebatan antar kerajaan satu dengan kerajaan lainnya untuk mendapatkan Pangeran Naruto."

 _The hell_. Menma mendengus dalam hati. Kaasan, _apa_ - _apaan cerita ini_? "Hal itu membuat sang Raja khawatir. Pangeran Naruto masih terlalu belia untuk membicarakan pernikahan, ia menginginkan agar putranya aman dari para Putra Mahkota kerajaan lain yang menginginkan Pangeran Naruto."

"Akhirnya sang Raja memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan Pangeran Naruto hingga Pangeran Naruto cukup usia untuk memilih pendamping hidupnya. Raja Minato membangun sebuah kastil megah namun letaknya sangan jauh dari Kerajaan manapun untuk menyembunyikan Pangeran Naruto."

"Untuk melindungi serta menemani Pangeran Naruto yang jauh dari pengawasan Raja dan Ratu akhirnya Raja membuat kontrak dengan naga terhebat, naga itu adalah Sasuke—Sasuke?!" Menma menjerit heran. "—Sasuke? Naga bernama Sasuke!" TOUSAN _MENADI SEORANG NAGA_?! Batin Menma histeris. Matanya menatap horor kearah buku yang ia baca.

 _Cukup. Ada yang tidak beres dengan buku cerita ini—BUKAN! Memang buku cerita ini tidak beres._ Menma menggeleng keras. _Naruto, Minato, Kushina, lalu Sasuke? Selanjutnya apa? Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi? Great, Mikoto-_ baachan _, Fugaku-_ jiichan _, juga Itachi-_ jiji _belum aku temukan di cerita ini._

Menma sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakan teman-teman sekelasnya yang protes karena ia berhenti bercerita, Menma tidak bisa mendengarnya. Alis sang pemuda _raven_ itu berkerut, matanya menatap dalam pada buku yang ia pegang.

 _Selanjutnya apa_? _Aku yang menjadi Ksatria_? _Konyol_! Saat itu juga lembaran buku itu tertiup angin, membuka halaman demi halaman hingga berhenti di salah satu halaman.

 _Ksatria Menma yang gagah berani pun diutus oleh Raja Minato untuk menyelamatkan Pangeran Naruto dari_ — _tunggu_! _Namaku ada dalam cerita ini_.

Menma merasakan hal aneh dengan buku ini. _Siapa pengarang menyeramkan ini hingga bisa_ _memasukkan namaku juga keluargaku di bukunya_?!

Hingga angin menerpa wajah Menma membuat sang pemuda sontak memejamkan matanya.

* * *

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Tale of the Princess and the Dragon © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **Pairing**

 _ **SasuNaru**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 **Boys Love, AU, typos, fail-humor and fail-fantasy. Dragon!Sasuke. MPREG. Alur maju-mundur. Etc.**

 **INI FANFIC SASUNARU.** **JIKA ANDA KEBERATAN DENGAN PAIRINGNYA,** **GET LOST!**

 **Dedicated for #NightSunHalloween event!**

 _Enjoy. Happy reading!_

.

.

* * *

Ketika Menma membuka matanya ia menyadari ada hal yang aneh. Ia bukan berada di kelas tercintanya. Ia berada di tempat lain yang sangat asing baginya.

Berada di tengah hutan adalah sesuatu yang baru untuk Menma. _Wao_. _Perfect_.

Mata biru Menma memandang sekitarnya. _Memang tidak salah ini di hutan_. Di sekeliling Menma saat ini hanyalah pohon-pohon besar nan rindang juga bebatuan.

"DAN KENAPA DENGAN PAKAIANKU?!" Menma menjerit histeris ketika menyadari seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan di tubuhnya kini telah berganti bak pakaian a la Ksatria yang ada di sebuah _game_. Lengkap dengan pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya membuatnya tampak seperti Ksatria sungguhan. "A—apa-apaan ini semua?"

"Oi, _Sir_ Menma, ternyata kau ada disini." Seseorang yang tidak Menma kenal mendekatinya. Pakaian yang di kenakannya sama dengan yang Menma kenakan.

"Siapa kau?" Menma memasang posisi siaga.

Namun sang pemuda yang tidak di kenali hanya menaikkan alisnya keheranan. "Ada apa denganmu? Aku Sora, bawahanmu."

"Bawahan?" Menma menggumam heran. "Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

Pemuda bernama Sora itu menghela nafas. Ia mendekati Menma dan menarik tangannya. "Ayolah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main. Raja Minato sudah menunggu kita, Menma."

"RAJA MINATO?" Menma membelalakkan matanya, jeritannya menggema membuat burung-burung berterbangan meninggalkan sarangnya. " _Ojiichan_?"

" _Maa_ , _maa_ , aku tahu kau sangat senang karena akan bertemu Raja Minato." Sora nampaknya tidak sadar akan rasa terkejut Menma. Ia berpikir Menma terlalu _excited_ untuk bertemu sang Raja. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai ke Kerajaan Konoha. Tenang saja!"

 _Tenang_? _Bagaimana aku bisa tenang_! Hati Menma menangis. "Ke—kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Tanya Menma. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa sekolahnya bisa berganti menjadi hutan atau seragamnya yang juga berganti. _Dan apa itu Raja Minato_? _Seperti di dalam buku cerita_ — _eh_? Menma tampaknya menyadari sesuatu.

Sora yang masih setia menarik Menma sekarang tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali Menma. Kau ada disini karena Raja Minato memanggilmu untuk menyelamatkan Pangeran Naruto."— _huh_? Seketika itu juga wajah Menma di penuhi tanda tanya.

 _HEEEEEEEH_?!

* * *

 _ **Raja memerintahkan Ksatria nan gagah berani untuk membebaskan sang Puteri dari naga yang menawannya.**_

—Yah, mungkin.

* * *

Sesampainya di Kerajaan—bahkan Menma tidak sadar jika Sora berhasil menariknya sampai ke Kerajaan—mereka langsung menghadap pada Raja Minato.

"Oh, putra kecilku yang malang." Raja Minato menjerit penuh kesedihan. "Dia terlalu manis untuk menjadi tawanan sang naga iblis itu." Raja Minato menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, juga matanya berlinangan air mata ketika ia menceritakan tentang Pangeran Naruto yang di culik oleh naga.

Menma _facepalm_ melihat kelakuan Minato. Pasalnya ia hafal betul kelakuan Kakeknya ini. Walaupun disini Minato bukanlah Kakeknya. Minato adalah Raja di Kerajaan ini. _The Yellow Flash King_ , Namikaze Minato. Menma masih tidak habis pikir dengan gelar aneh Minato.

" _Anata_." Sang istri yang cantik jelita setia menemani di sampingnya sambil mengusap punggung sang suami dengan penuh kelembutan. Dialah Ratu di negeri ini, _The Great Queen Uzumaki Kushina_.

"Naga sial itu! Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayainya. Dia memang titisan dari Satan." Minato menggeram penuh kemarahan, wajahnya yang memerah karena kesal cukup membuat Menma meratapi nasibnya dalam hati.

"Tapi, suamiku—"

"Tidak ada tapi, Kushina. Naga itu harus di penggal kepalanya—tidak, tidak! Naga itu harus di mutilasi, di potong jadi delapan puluh bagian dan kita bagikan dagingnya pada seluruh rakyat Kerajaan."

Menma dan Sora sukses menutup mulut mereka, menahan diri sebisa mungkin agar tidak muntah mendengar untaian kata yang terucap dari bibir Raja Minato. Jika ada sensor, maka hampirseluruh katanya akan di sensor mengingat _gore_ bukanlah makanan untuk anak di bawah tujuh belas tahun.

 _Serius ini Minato_ no Ojiichan? Menma membatin tidak percaya. Mungkin memang iya jika Kakeknya adalah Kakek paling berlebihan—jika tidak mau di bilang lebay—diantara Kakek-Kakek lainnya. Lupakan fakta Minato masih tetap tampan walaupun sudah memiliki cucu.

"Suamiku, dengarkan—"

"Apa kau tega dengan putra semata wayang kita yang manis di tawan oleh naga berbahaya? Lagipula kenapa naga itu sulit sekali untuk di musnahkan?" _Kau yang menitipkan anakmu pada naga_ _itu_ —batin para dayang yang ada disana _sweatdrop_.

"Mina—"

"Naga terkutuk itu, aku ingin ia tersiksa di depan ma—"

"MINATOOO!" Ratu Kushina yang sedari tadi tidak di dengarkan oleh sang suami berteriak dengan sadisnya tepat di telinga Minato. Surai merah indah yang menjadi _treadmark_ sang Ratu berkibar menandakan ia sedang marah. "DENGARKAN AKU. MI. NA. TO!"

Minato sang Raja menciut ketakutan. "Ku—Kushina sayangku." Telapak tangannya mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa perih. "Tidak perlu berteriak 'kan, sayang."

"Matamu tidak perlu berteriak?! Sedari tadi kau tidak membiarkan aku bicara!" Kushina mendadak lupa _manner_ sebagai Ratu kerajaan. "Dengarkan aku!"

"Ra—Ratu." Salah satu dayang mendekati Kushina. "Maafkan hamba, tapi—" Mata sang dayang yang tidak ingin di sebutkan namanya melihat kearah Menma dan Sora, membuat Kushina juga ikut memperhatikan kedua pemuda malang yang menyaksikan pertengkaran Raja dan Ratu.

"Oh." Mulut Kushina sedikit terbuka. Menma dan Sora memucat dan memasang wajah _oh_ - _i-really_ - _don't-want-to-see-this-scene_. _Tidak salah lagi_ , _dia ini memang Kushina_ no Obaachan. Baachan _adalah_ _orang yang jika marah mendadak menjadi setara dengan Satan_ , _selain_ Kaasan _tentu_.

Kushina berdehem dengan anggun. "Ehm, maafkan ketidak sopananku." Punggung tangannya menutupi mulut. "Jangan dengarkan apa yang suamiku katakan. Kata-katanya sama sekali tidak benar."

"Huh?"

"Kushina, kenapa kau selalu membela naga itu?" Minato protes pada sang istri. "Dia menculik putra semata wayang kita! Oh _, my precious little angel_ , Naru- _chan_." Oh, ingatkan semua orang jika Minato mengidap _son-complex_. Kuadrat. Benar-benar sudah akut. Tidak bisa di sembuhkan bahkan oleh Kabuto, tabib paling mujarab seantero Kerajaan.

"Minato!"

Tanpa mempedulikan istrinya, Minato menunjuk wajah Menma. "Sekarang aku perintahkan kau, _Sir_ Menma, _Knight of Noble_ untuk menyelamatkan Putra Mahkota. Jika kau berhasil maka Kerajaan bersedia memberikan perlindungan padamu dan memberikan apapun yang kau butuhkan." Minato berhenti, ia menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ba—bahkan aku bersedia mengikatmu dan Naruto dalam pernikahan." _Heh_?

"MINATO!" Kushina memukul punggung suaminya.

"Tapi, Kushina," Minato memasang wajah seperti kucing yang terbuang. "Aku ingin putraku yang manis kembali dalam pelukankuuu!"

Sementara keadaan Menma kini ia hanya membelalakkan matanya _shock_. Tidak terlintas di pikiran Menma untuk menikah dengan _Ibu_ nya, walaupun disini Naruto bukanlah _Ibu_ nya. "A—aku, maksudku, Anda tidak perlu melakukan hal hingga sejauh itu, _Your Majesty_."

"Itu jika kau berhasil, _Sir_ Menma." Sang Raja memasang wajah horor. "Jika kau gagal dalam misi yang aku berikan, kepalamu akan aku penggal."

Saat itu juga wajah Menma memucat, merasa darahnya berhenti mengalir.

* * *

 _ **Ksatria pemberani menempuh perjalanan jauh dan berbahaya untuk menyelamatkan Putri**_.

* * *

Menma menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang untuk menuju ke kastil dimana Pangeran Naruto dan naga itu berada. Perjalanan menuju kesana begitu melelahkan menurut Menma. Alasannya sangat jelas, ia harus berjalan kaki untuk menuju kastil terpencil itu.

Sebetulnya pihak Kerajaan telah memberi Menma kuda untuk Menma tunggangi. Sialnya, Menma tidak bisa menunggangi kuda. Tolong maklumi Menma, ia lahir di jaman dimana orang-orang mengendarai kendaraan bermotor bukan kuda.

Masih menjadi suatu misteri mengapa Menma bisa terjebak disini.

Menma sangat berterimakasih pada paman penjual sayur yang bersedia memberikan tumpangan pada Menma sehingga Menma bisa sampai lebih cepat dari perkiraannya di tempat tujuan. Walau Menma kembali harus berjalan menyusuri hutan untuk sampai pada kastil, namun ia sangat berterimakasih. _Terimakasih wahai paman baik hati yang tidak aku kenal siapa namamu_.

Dengan berbekal makanan, minuman dan beberapa obat-obatan yang di berikan sang Raja, juga senjata yang ia punya—walau Menma tidak tahu cara menggunakannya—ia bisa selamat di hutan ini sendirian, walaupun dengan catatan persediaan makanannya jauh dari kata cukup. Setidaknya ia sangat beruntung karena tidak di hadapkan dengan binatang buas.

Matanya berbinar ketika matanya menangkap sebuah bangunan besar, juga menara yang tinggi berdiri kokoh di hutan ini. Hanya ada bangunan itu di hutan ini dan Menma yakin, tidak terbantahkan lagi jika itu adalah kastil dimana _Ibu_ nya—ehm—Pangeran Naruto berada.

"Yosh! Aku akan menyelamatkan _Kaasan_." Menma yang tadinya sudah kehabisan tenaga dan kelaparanpun seakan mendadak mendapatkan kembali energinya. Ia langsung berlari menuju kastil besar itu untuk menyelamatkan sang Putra Mahkota.

Menma berhenti di hadapan pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Indah dan kokoh, itulah yang Menma pikirkan. Telapak lengan Menma mengusap daun pintu itu.

Jika dalam dongeng-dongeng yang pernah ia baca sebelumnya, biasanya sang Ksatria akan mendobrak pintu dan berlari masuk untuk menemukan sang Putri dan bertarung dengan naga. Namun karena Menma diajarkan oleh sang _Ibu_ untuk menjadi anak yang sopan juga santun—dan juga karena Menma kehabisan tenaga karena kelaparan—maka Menma memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu di banding mendobraknya.

Tangan Menma mengetuk daun pintu tersebut. "Permisi." Bahkan saking sopannya, Menma mengucap salam. "Permisi. Apakah ada orang di dalam?" Menma benar-benar di didik untuk menjadi anak baik.

"Tunggu!" Jantung Menma berdebar dua kali lebih cepat ketika ia mendengar jawaban dari dalam. Rasanya ia ingin kabur dan tidak siap untuk mengetahui kejadian aneh apalagi yang akan ia alami.

Menma merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak satu detik ketika pintu besar itu terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang. Seseorang dengan surai pirang, juga bola mata biru yang senada dengan milik Menma. " _Kaa_ —" Kaasan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Sang pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengan Menma bertanya. Menma kenal jelas dengan suara ini. Ini adalah suara _Ibu_ nya. Tidak salah lagi pemuda di hadapan Menma adalah _Ibu_ nya.

"A—aku mencari Pangeran Naruto." Jawab Menma dengan bodohnya. Padahal ia yakin betul di hadapannya ini adalah Pangeran Naruto.

Alis sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu terangkat sebelah. "Um, aku Naruto. Maaf, apa keperluanmu denganku, Tuan—um?"

"Menma. Panggil saja aku Menma." Menma dengan segera memberitahukan namanya. Ia mengusap tengkuk belakangnya— _nervous_. "Aku di perintahkan oleh Raja Minato untuk membebaskanmu dari tawanan naga lalu membawamu pulang ke istana." Jelas Menma.

"Lagi-lagi." Sang Pangeran bergumam diiringi helaan nafas lelah.

Menma mengerutka alisnya bingung, "Huh?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Pangeran Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berirama dan tersenyum— _cute_. Menma tahu dan sadar betul jika sang _Ibu_ memang memiliki paras manis dan senyum mempesona. Namun untuk melihat sang _Ibu_ dalam versi muda alias seumur dengannya cukup membuat Menma bersemu. "Kalau begitu silahkan masuk, Menma- _san_. Kita bicara di dalam."

Menma mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto yang berjalan di depannya. Matanya mengeliling melihat yang ada di dalam kastil. Jika dalam dongeng, kastil tempat naga menyekap Putri itu pastilah menyeramkan, dingin, dan penuh dengan jebakan.

Namun ekspektasi Menma tentang kastil berbanding terbalik dengan realita. Kastil yang ia masuki ini sangat bersih, terawat, dan memancarkan aura hangat. Menma sangat familiar dengan aura di kastil ini. Tipikal rumah tempat ia tinggal bersama Ayah dan _Ibu_ nya.

"Silahkan duduk, Menma- _san_." Pangeran Naruto mempersilahkan Menma duduk dan Menma mengikutinya. Ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi kayu besar di ruangan itu. "Kau pasti lapar karena menempuh perjalanan jauh. Akan aku siapkan cemilan untukmu." Menma kembali bersemu ketika Pangeran Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya.

Bad thought, _Menma_ , bad thought! Menma menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Six hells, _aku tahu_ _sekarang kenapa_ Tousan _mau berbelok menjadi_ homo _untuk_ Kaasan! Menma menepuk pipinya keras menghilangkan pikirannya yang hampir menjalur ke _incest_.

Menunggu Pangeran Naruto yang sedang mengambil cemilan untuknya, mata Menma kembali melihat sekeliling. Ia yakin betul jika ruangan tempatnya berada kini adalah ruang tempat beristirahat. Ada perapian yang merapat dengan dinding beberapa meter di hadapan Menma, pencahayaan di ruang ini hanyalah dari api yang menyala di perapian. Di sudut sebelah kanannya Menma bisa melihat rak buku yang begitu besar dan di hiasi buku-buku besar.

Menma benar-benar merasa dirinya berada di jaman kuno.

"Siapa kau?" Suara dingin dan penuh intimidasi membuat Menma terkejut, bahkan hingga ia hampir terjatuh dari kursi. Menma melihat sesosok—ia yakin itu manusia dan bukan hantu—yang wajahnya tertutup bayangan. Oh, ia benar-benar takut sekarang. "Sekali lagi aku tanya siapa kau?"

Nafas Menma tercekat. "A—" Hebatnya, mulut Menma hanya bisa terbuka tanpa bisa mengucapkan apa-apa.

" _Mou_ , Suke!" Betapa ia bahagia mendengar suara Naruto. Menma merasakan tubuhnya tidak setegang barusan. "Berhentilah untuk menakuti tamu!"

 _Suke_? Menma mengernyitkan alis. Entah mengapa terasa sangat familiar panggilan itu di telinganya. Benar saja. Tidak lama sosok yang membuat Menma ketakutan berjalan bersama Naruto untuk mendekati Menma. _Yukata_ berewarna putih melekat di tubuh bagian atasnya, memamerkan dada bidang yang menggoda, juga celana bahan berwarna hitam melapisi kaki jenjangnya. Sosok yang sangat familiar—

OTOUSAN! Menma histeris dalam pikirannya. Ia kembali memajang wajah _shock_ andalannya.

"Maafkan dia, Menma- _san_. Dia memang selalu seperti itu." Naruto menampakkan wajah bersalah sementara orang yang ia panggil Suke mendengus kesal. Naruto menaruh piring berisi kue kering juga teko berisikan teh, juga cangkir di hadapan Menma. "Silahkan di makan. Kau pasti sangat lapar. Ayah tega sekali mengirimmu sejauh ini."

"A—ah." Menma hanya dapat mengangguk walaupun wajahnya masih menampilkan tanda tanya besar _plus_ mulut yang terbuka.

"Raja yang mengirimnya kesini?" Suara _husky_ milik pria bersurai _raven_ itu penuh tanya. Sang pria mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi depan Menma. "Lagi?"

Naruto mengambil duduk di samping sang pria raven. Menma yakin betul bahwa pria _raven_ itu adalah Sasuke, Ayahnya. "Ayah selalu saja begitu. Ibu sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan tingkah konyolnya. Selalu mengirim orang kesini untuk menyelamatkanku. Hah." Naruto mengakhirinya dengan helaan nafas lelah.

"Eh?" Menma menatap dua orang di hadapannya penuh tanya. "Maksud _Kaa_ —anda?"

"Kau dan ratusan orang lainnya datang kesini dan bilang ingin menyelamatkanku." Pangeran Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal. "Selalu seperti ini."

"Ta—tapi Raja mengatakan padaku untuk menyelamatkan Pangeran Naruto dari naga paling jahat, paling pengecut yang pernah ada dan ia menggunakan sihir hitam untuk membuat Pangeran Naruto jatuh dalam perangkapnya." Jelas Menma dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi sangat _awkward_.

"O—oh. Itu bagus." Sang Pangeran langsung menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak! Maksudku, itu sangat tidak bagus. Semua yang kau katakan itu salah."

"Bagus. Jadi itu yang Ayahmu bilang pada semua orang tentangku." Pria di samping Pangeran Naruto menggeram marah.

"Suke. Kau sudah tahu betul bukan bagaimana sifat Ayah." Pangeran Naruto berdehem. "Menma- _san_ , ini semua kesalahpahaman. Pertama-tama biar aku kenalkan orang di sampingku ini. Dia adalah Sasuke." Mata Menma melebar ketika mengetahui nama pria itu—walaupun sebelumnya ia yakin jika pria itu adalah Ayahnya di dunia aneh ini. "Dia naga terjahat, paling pengecut yang Ayahku ceritakan padamu."

"Naruto!" Sang naga meraung kesal.

"Na—naga." Menma membeku. Menma yakin betul telinganya masih berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya dan ia yakin bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Naga katanya? Setahu Menma, naga itu adalah mahluk besar, buas, menyeramkan, kulitnya bersisik, memiliki sayap juga ekor, dan dapat mengeluarkan api dari mulut dan hidungnya—itulah naga yang Menma tahu.

Tapi di hadapannya ini? Pria tampan yang serupa tampang dan namanya dengan sang Ayah. Naga? Menma tidak tahu mana yang benar atau salah.

"Sepertinya anak itu mengalami perang batin." Sasuke menatap Menma yang masih membeku.

"Mungkin ia tidak percaya jika kau adalah naga." Naruto menghela nafas. "Menma- _san_? Menma- _san_!" Sang pangeran memanggil nama Menma, juga melambaikan telapak tangan di hadapan wajah Menma. "Menma- _san_!"

"Na—naga. Aku kira naga itu seperti ini dan ini." Menma menggerakkan tangannya seperti membuat tanduk juga ekor. "Ta—tapi, sekarang yang aku lihat naga seperti—seperti ini!" Secara langsung Menma menunjuk Sasuke. _DAN_ TOUSAN _ADALAH NAGA_!

"A—ah." Pangeran Naruto _speechless_ melihat Menma yang benar-benar tampak _shock_.

"Dia mengalami tekanan batin." Sasuke menatap _Sir_ Menma dengan tatapan kasihan. "Ini semua kesalahanmu, _Dobe_."

"Salahku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa bisa ini menjadi salahku? _Teme_ , kau pintar sekali menyalahkan orang!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Sebaiknya kau menjelaskan kepada anak ini sebelum ia benar-benar mengalami tekanan mental." Ia mencubit hidung Pangeran Naruto.

Pangeran yang baik hati itu pun mengelus pundak Menma. "Menma- _san_." Menma menatap Naruto. "Sasuke memang seorang naga, juga apa yang Ayahku ceritakan padamu tidak benar. Bagaimana kalau kau mendengar cerita kami?"

"Ce—cerita?" Pangeran Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Menma. "Baiklah."

Pangeran Naruto tersenyum, "Ini akan menjadi cerita yang sangat panjang."

.

* * *

.

Pangeran Naruto merupakan Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Konoha. Ia mewarisi _gen_ Ayah juga Ibunya. Surai pirang juga kulit _tan_ , dan _iris_ mata biru dari sang Ayah, wajah _oval_ nan manis dan bola mata bulat dari sang Ibu. Tidak ada yang bisa membenci Pangeran Naruto.

Saat sang Pangeran menginjak usianya yang ke delapan adalah saat semua _bencana_ di mulai. Disitulah untuk pertama kalinya pesta perayaan ulang tahun Pangeran Naruto yang mengundang Kerajaan lain untuk datang. Sang Ayah mengizinkan putra manisnya di lihat oleh banyak orang setelah sebelumnya ia hanya mengurung sang Putra Mahkota di istana. Karena ancaman sang istri tercinta, Minato harus rela anaknya dilihat banyak orang.

Pangeran nan menggemaskan dan periang itu sukses menarik hati banyak orang. Kepribadiannya yang hangat walaupun usianya masih sangat muda membuat semua orang terpikat.

Dan jatuh cinta.

Raja Minato tersenyum lebar ketika melihat putra semata wayangnya berjalan mendekatinya bersama seorang anak yang terlihat lebih tua dari Pangeran Naruto. "Naru- _chan_ , bersenang-senang dengan pestamu?" Tanya sang Ayah.

Pangeran Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tentu papa!" Ujarnya riang.

"Dan, siapa yang ada di sampingmu ini?" Minato kembali bertanya diiringi senyum di wajahnya.

Anak kecil di samping Naruto membungkuk sopan. "Nama saya Danzou Sai. Saya Putera Mahkota dari Kerajaan Kiri. Sekarang usiaku baru sepuluh tahun." Pangeran Sai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan, juga tersenyum penuh keanggunan.

"Kau sungguh anak yang sopan." Minato tersenyum lebar mengetahui putranya berteman dengan orang baik. "Naru- _chan_ pasti sangat senang berteman denganmu."

"Tentu saja." Naruto berseru dengan nada bahagia. "Sai mengajariku sesuatu hari ini. Papa pasti terkejut."

Sang Raja menaikkan alisnya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada sang anak. "Eh, mengajarkan apa? Papa boleh tahu 'kan?" Entah mengapa perasaan seorang Ayah dalam diri Minato menjerit _bahaya_ , _bahaya_ , _bahaya_! _Anakmu dalam bahaya_!

Bola mata pangeran Naruto berbinar. "Sai mengajariku untuk menjadi pengantin yang baik."

Pangeran Sai mengangguk setuju diiringi senyuman menyeramkan tersungging di bibirnya. "Naruto benar-benar dapat menjadi pengantin yang baik untukku di masa depan. Aku sungguh beruntung bertemu dengannya." _Creepy_. Pangeran Sai tidak terlihat seperti anak berusia sepuluh tahun. "Ketika aku melamarnya, Naruto mengatakan ia mau menjadi pengantinku. Mohon restu anda, _Otou_ - _sama_."

Senyuman yang sedari tadi tersungging di wajah Minato luntur sudah. Matanya menatap horor kearah Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Kiri tersebut.

Saat itu juga Minato merutuk karena membiarkan Naruto di ketahui banyak orang.

* * *

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian yang membuat Raja Minato yang untuk pertama kalinya merasa sangat terpukul, Kerajaan Konoha menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan Kerajaan Suna.

Dimulailah bencana kedua—dalam hidup Raja Minato. Sang Raja dari Suna membawa putranya. Pangeran Sasori bertemu dengan Pangeran Naruto.

Pada awalnya Raja Minato berpikir bahwa Pangeran Sasori adalah sosok yang baik, juga santun. Pangeran dengan surai merah itu menunjukkan jika Akasuna no Sasori benar-benar seorang Putra Mahkota di usianya yang baru dua belas tahun.

Hingga Pangeran Naruto berlari kearahnya dengan menggemaskan dan memeluk kakinya. "Papa!"

Raja Minato mendadak melupakan jika dia sedang berbicara soal kerjasama dengan Raja dari Kerajaan Suna. "Pangeran kecilku." Sang Raja mengangkat Pangeran dalam gendongannya. "Kenapa kau bisa kesini? Kemana Ibumu, sayang?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Mama menyuruh Naru untuk ikut merangkai bunga dengan Bibi Kurenai. Naru tidak mau." Demi surga yang ada di dunia ini, Raa Minato sangat bersyukur memiliki anak semenggemaskan Pangeran Naruto.

Hingga Pangeran Sasori berbicara, "Aku ingin dia menjadi pasanganku, Ayah." Sang Pangeran menunjuk kearah Pangeran Naruto. "Dia pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik untukku."

Dan pikiran Raja Minato seperti, _shit_. Dia mengumpat dalam pikirannya.

Raja Minato tersenyum canggung. "Ah, belum saatnya Pangeran Sasori berbicara tentang pasangan di usia semuda ini." Raja Minato sangat berharap jika Pangeran Sasori menarik kembali ucapannya.

"Tidak. Putraku benar, Raja Minato. Putramu dan putraku dapat menjadi pasangan yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain dan dapat membuat kedua Kerajaan bersatu menjadi lebih baik."

Saat itu juga Raja Minato berpikir untuk membatalkan kerja sama kedua Kerajaan.

* * *

Cobaan untuk Raja Minato tidak berhenti disitu. Pangeran Naruto semakin di kenal oleh banyak orang karena sifat baiknya yang natural—disamping wajah manisnya. Di usianya yang kesebelas sudah banyak yang meminang Naruto. Tentu saja membuat Raja Minato sangat geram.

Hingga datang Raja muda, Rokubi no Utakata, _Viceroy_ of Oto. Kedatangan Utakata ke Kerajaan Konoha tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena ingin meminang Pangeran Naruto.

"Saya bersumpah demi Kerajaan Oto, saya tidak akan pernah membuat Pangeran Naruto menyesal karena menjadi pendamping saya." _Viceroy_ Utakata berlutut di hadapan Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina. "Saya sangat berharap Raja dan Ratu bersedia menerima saya sebagai pendamping hidup putra anda."

Raja Minato saat itu juga merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. _Speechless_ , tidak dapat berkata apapun dan tubuhnya seperti kaku. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini—err, _lagi_.

"Jika memang Pangeran Naruto mencintaimu, kalian saling mencintai, maka tidak masalah bagiku." Ratu Kushina dengan lembut berucap. Senyuman anggun tersungging di bibir ranumnya. "Semuanya tergantung pada putraku."

"A—a—apa? Kushinaaa!" Minato merajuk. "Pangeran Naruto baru berusia sebelas tahun, dan Raja Utakata, dia dua puluh satu tahun!" Minato mengingatkan sang istri. "Putra kita masih terlalu muda untuk itu, Kushina."

"Oh, ayolah, Minato. Rentang usia mereka hanya sepuluh tahun." _Hanya_? Minato menangis dalam hati. "Jika memang Naruto menyukainya, maka biarkan."

"Saya dapat menunggu hingga dimana Pangeran Naruto menginjak usia kedewasaannya." Sang _Viceroy_ membungkukkan wajahnya.

 _Tidak_ , _ini sama sekali tidak baik_! Batin Raja Minato kalang kabut. "Ha—hanya jika putraku mencintaimu." Dengan—sangat—berat hati Raja Minato mengatakan hal itu.

Saat melihat senyuman licik tersungging di bibir _Viceroy_ Utakata, sang Raja merasa akan ada hal yang tidak beres nantinya.

* * *

Kerajaan Uchiha adalah Kerajaan yang paling dekat dengan Namikaze—dalam geografis wilayah maupun hubungan kerja sama. Raja Minato sendiri merupakan sahabat baik dari Raja Fugaku, _King_ _of Uchiha Kingdom_.

Raja Minato tahu jika Raja Fugaku dan istrinya Ratu Mikoto memiliki satu ahli waris, Putra Mahkota, _Prince_ Uchiha Itachi _of_ Uchiha _Kingdom_. Putra Mahkota yang terkenal karena ketampanan juga sifatnya yang penuh kasih sayang.

Ketika sang Raja mengetahui bahwa Pangeran Itachi memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar ikatan persaudaraan dengan putranya, Raja Minato tidak tahu harus sedih atau bersyukur. Sedih karena—lagi-lagi—putra tercintanya kembali di sukai oleh pria. Bahagia karena diantara semua orang-orang _hyper_ yang mendekati putranya, Pangeran Itachi yang paling normal.

"Atau setidaknya begitu." Gumam Raja Minato kesal. Kini ia sedang memperhatikan Pangeran Itachi dan putranya yang sedang duduk berdua—jangan hitung Minato, Kushina, serta Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto yang mengintip dari kejauhan—dan Pangeran Itachi merangkul pundak Pangeran Naruto sangat mesra.

Raja Minato memukul keras dinding. Menurutnya hal yang dilakukan oleh Pangeran Itachi terhadap putranya adalah pelecehan seksual di depan publik. Mungkin Raja Minato sedikit salah pengartian akan hal itu.

Bukan hanya hal itu yang membuat Minato kesal. Sang istri yang ia cintai, Ratu Kushina tidak berada di kubu pelindung-putra-manis-dari-serigala-liar Raja Minato namun malah bergabung dengan kubu _oh-i-ship-them-so-much_ Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto.

"Putraku yang malang." Raja Minato menggaruk tembok dengan kesal. "Papa akan menyelamatkanmu, sayang." _Son-complex_ sang Raja memang tidak dapat di hilangkan.

* * *

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!" Raja Minato menggeram marah. "Terkutuklah mahluk-mahluk mesum yang berusaha merenggut kesucian putraku tercinta. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan mereka!"

"Sayang, tenangkan dirimu." Ratu Kushina mengusap pundak Raja Minato dengan penuh kasih sayang, berusaha membuat sang suami tenang. "Naruto bisa menjaga dirinya, kau terlalu berlebihan. Juga ada saatnya nanti kita harus menerima jika Naruto sudah memilih pasangan hidupnya."

Wajah sang Raja memucat. "TIDAK!" Ia menggeleng keras. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Oh, malaikat kecilku yang manis. Papa akan menyelamatkamu dari mahluk-mahluk buas itu."

"Minato!" Ratu Kushina menggeram kesal. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Mina—"

"Aku butuh menara yang tinggi—tunggu! Kastil dengan menara yang tinggi dan jauh dari jangkauan orang lain!"

"Mina—"

"Juga naga! Ya, benar! Seekor naga untuk menjaga malaikat kecilku dari predator-predator mesum yang ingin menodai Naru- _chan_! Seekor naga terhebat."

Kushina membelalakkan matanya lebar. "Minato, kau ingin mengasingkan putramu?" Ratu menatap suaminya tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar berlebihan, Minato!"

"Oh, ayolah, Kushina. Aku hanya ingin melindungi putra kita." Ujar sang Raja dengan nada merajuk. "Percaya padaku, hingga putra kita cukup usianya dan ia cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, maka Naru- _chan_ akan kembali pada kita."

Sepasang suami istri itu saling beradu pandang. Raja Minato menatap sang istri dengan binar mata penuh harap, membuat sang istri mendesah pasrah. "Terserahmu, Minato. Aku hanya berharap kebahagiaan untuk putraku."

Raja Minato tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Sasuke adalah seekor naga hitam besar yang terkenal akan kelicikan dan keganasannya. Mata yang berwarna merah pekat bak darah yang sangat mengintimidasi membuat banyak orang takut berhadapan dengannya. Juga menurut rumor yang beredar, Sasuke memangsa manusia untuk di makan setelah sebelumnya mencabik-cabik daging mereka terlebih dahulu.

Tidak ada yang berani berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Kecuali Namikaze Minato, _King of_ Konoha.

Raja membuat kontrak dengan naga. "Kastil itu boleh menjadi milikmu, dan aku akan memberikan ini." Minato membuka peti besar berisikan emas dan permata yang ia bawa. "Dengan catatan kau harus menjaga putraku."

Sasuke memang naga yang cerdik. Namun, naga tetaplah naga. Mereka menyukai kastil juga harta untuk mereka timbun dan jaga. Mereka mahluk yang serakah dan licik.

"Baiklah," Sang naga mendenguskan api dari hidungnya. "Aku menyetujuinya."

Dengan itu Raja Minato kembali menyeringai lebar. Setidaknya walaupun Sasuke adalah seekor naga ganas, ia tidak mungkin menyukai dan akan berbuat mesum pada putranya, tidak seperti para Pangeran yang ingin merenggut kesucian putranya.

Setidaknya seperti itu pikiran Minato.

Kemudian Pangeran Naruto mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk pindah ke kastil yang Ayahnya sudah siapkan. Dalam hati Pangeran Naruto mengutuk sifat _over_ - _protective_ sang Ayah juga semua orang yang membuatnya pindah ke kastil, jauh dari Ayah dan Ibunya.

Pangeran Naruto ingin sekali protes. Namun ia tahu betul, protes pada Ayahnya adalah hal yang sia-sia. Sang Ayah pasti akan meraung penuh kesedihan membuat Naruto tidak tega dan menuruti kemauannya. Membuang tenaga.

Ia berpamitan pada Ayah dan Ibunya. Sang Ibu bilang pada Naruto untuk tida khawatir karena sang Ibu pasti akan berkunjung kesana atau paling tidak mengabari Naruto melalui surat. Sementara sang Ayah, ia bilang jika ia akan mengantar Pangeran Naruto menuju kastil barunya.

Disitulah sang Pangeran yang baru berusia tiga belas tahun menjalani kehidupannya yang baru.

* * *

Kesan pertama Pangeran Naruto melihat Sasuke adalah kagum. Itu adalah kali pertama sang Pangeran melihat naga asli secara langsung, di depan matanya. Menurut sang Pangeran sendiri Sasuke merupakan naga besar dengan rupa menyeramkan namun baginya Sasuke tidak berbahaya.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, namun kau bisa memanggilku Naruto." Pangeran Naruto langsung memperkenalkan dirinya pada sang naga. "Jadi, kau pasti punya nama bukan, Tuan naga?"

Sang naga menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Naruto dengar, membuat sang Pangeran mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau bilang apa, Tuan naga?"

"Aku bilang namaku Sasuke." Sang naga menggeram kesal. " _Dobe_."

"Nama yang bagus—tunggu! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, _Teme_!" Naruto menggeram kesal. "Aku tidak bodoh jadi jangan panggil aku begitu!"

 _Heh_ , _menarik_. Sang naga membuat wajah meremehkan. "Kau benar-benar bocah bodoh." Ujarnya menggoda. "Mulai sekarang aku akan mengajarimu agar tidak menjadi anak yang terlalu bodoh nantinya."

Itulah awal dari hubungan Sasuke sang naga dan Pangeran Naruto.

* * *

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan terlewati. Sasuke sang naga hebat menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, melindungi Pangeran Naruto. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke mengajarkan Naruto cara membela diri.

"Sudah lama aku memikirkan ini," Sang naga membuka percakapan. "Ayahmu adalah Ayah teraneh yang pernah aku temui."

Pangeran Naruto yang berbaring di rerumputan hijau melirik kearah Sasuke. "Aku tahu itu." Ayah mana yang membiarkan anaknya berdua saja dengan naga? Hanya Raja Minato. "Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Ayahku."

Hening untuk sesaat. " _Ne_ , Sasuke." Sang Pangeran memanggil nama sang naga. "Kau sangat baik padaku. Padahal banyak orang berkata jika kau ini naga yang licik dan jahat. Juga katanya kau memangsa orang untuk kau makan." Naruto memberitahu apa yang ia dengar dari orang-orang tentang Sasuke.

"Itulah kenapa aku benci manusia. Selalu mengatakan ketidak benaran." Sasuke memutar bola mata merahnya. "Jika aku memakan manusia sudah sejak pertama aku memakan Ayahmu juga kau, _Dobe_. Seperti aku mau saja memakan sampah-sampah busuk seperti mereka—bleh." Sang naga membuat wajah seperti sedang muntah.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya. "Aku tahu itu semua salah." Gumamnya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"A—ah, tidak!" Naruto tersenyum canggung. Namun kemudian berganti dengan senyum lembut. "Sasuke benar-benar baik padaku."

"Kau sedang merayuku, Naruto?" Sang naga mendengus. "Kau tidak akan bisa merayuku agar porsi latihanmu di kurangi."

Pangeran Naruto berdiri mendekati sang naga. "Aku tidak merayumu, _Teme_." Bibir mungilnya ia majukan. "Kalau kau memang tidak suka di bilang baik, _okay_. Sasuke adalah naga paling kejam yang tega menyuruhku berlatih bela diri hingga aku babak belur." Ia menaruh lengannya di pinggang, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah berpura-pura kesal yang sangat ketara.

"Oi, oi, aku melakukan itu agar kau dapat melindungi dirimu sendiri." Sasuke menunjuk wajah Naruto.

Pangeran Naruto tersenyum dengan lebar. Ia tahu selama ini Sasuke melatihnya untuk melindungi diri dari orang yang ingin menyakitinya, walau latihan Sasuke sangat tidak manusiawi—dikarenakan Sasuke bukan manusia—Naruto tidak bisa membenci Sasuke.

Selama ini sang naga lah yang menemaninya di kastil besar ini. Sang naga yang di kabarkan jahat itu ternyata sangat baik juga peduli pada Naruto. Entah sejak kapan, rasa sayang Naruto pada sang naga mulai tubuh, semakin lama semakin besar. Perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah di rasakan oleh Pangeran berusia tiga belas tahun itu.

Cinta. Pangeran Naruto jatuh cinta pada Sasuke sang naga hitam besar. Terdengar sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Manusia dan seekor naga.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke." Naruto memeluk kaki besar sang naga. "Aku rasa aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu." Ia melihat kearah atas, tepat ke bola mata merah milik Sasuke. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan jika aku menyukaimu?"

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam menatap Naruto. "Aku seekor naga, Naruto. Kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Ujarnya. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, kau tidak keberatan untuk menyukaiku?"

Naruto menggeleng dengan keras. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku menyukaimu tidak peduli apapun kau, karena yang sesungguhnya aku cintai itu Sasuke, bukan tampilanmu." Bola mata Pangeran Naruto berair. "Aku tidak keberatan jika memang Sasuke tidak menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu. Asal Sasuke tetap bersamaku di kastil ini, juga melindungiku dan mengajariku, aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan serius. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah Naruto. Sang naga mendesah. "Naruto, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu?" Naruto menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah dari Naruto. Sang naga menggigit jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah, kemudian menempelkan jari yang berdarah itu pada tengkuknya.

Kemudian tubuh sang naga di selimuti kabut berwarna ungu, angin bertiup dengan kencang membuat Naruto melindungi pengelihatannya dengan lengan.

Ketika kabut aneh berwarna ungu itu menghilang, Naruto melihat sesosok pria berdiri di tempat Sasuke tadi berada. Pria sepertinya lebih tua dari Naruto, bersurai _raven_ dengan kulit bersih mengenakkan _yukata_ putih dan celana bahan berwarna hitam.

"Si—siapa kau?" Naruto memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

Sang pria berwajah tampan itu berjalan mendekati Naruto. " _Dobe_."

" _D_ — _Dobe_?" Naruto mengulangi apa yang di ucapkan pria itu. "Sasuke?" Ia menatap pria di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau—tidak mungkin kau Sasuke."

Sang pria bersurai raven itu menyeringai, "Kau memang benar-benar bodoh." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Naruto. "Aku Sasuke, naga yang kau sukai."

Tidak membiarkan Pangeran Naruto membalas, pria itu langsung menawan bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. "Akan aku jelaskan semuanya."

* * *

Sasuke terlahir dengan bakat dan kepintaran yang luar biasa. Sasuke kecil tidak tahu siapa orangtuanya, ia hidup bersama dengan teman-temannya selama ini di rumah paman baik hati bersama Orochimaru.

Rumah hanyalah sebuah kedok di balik tempat penelitian ilegal.

Sasuke tumbuh bersama dengan anak-anak lain yang berada disitu. Orochimaru yang melihat jika Sasuke memiliki bakat dan kepintaran yang lebih di banding dengan anak-anak yang lain menjadi lebih mengutamakan Sasuke.

Di usia Sasuke yang ke tiga belas, Sasuke menunjukkan suatu kejanggalan. Mata hitamnya dapat berubah menjadi merah bagaikan darah. Menurut legenda mata itu di namakan sharingan. Selama ini menurut catatan peninggalan sejarah hanya ada dua orang yang memiliki sharingan, Madara dan Shisui, dua iblis terkuat yang menyebabkan perang dunia.

Sasuke adalah yang ketiga. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, Orochimaru memberi segel kutukan pada Sasuke, ia ingin menjadikan tubuh Sasuke sebagai wadah baru bagi jiwanya.

Sasuke adalah Sasuke, walau ia baru berusia tiga belas tahun ia menyadari hal itu. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa dampak dari segel kutukan tersebut, ia melarikan diri dari _rumah_ Orochimaru yang membesarkannya.

Ia bertahan hidup mengandalkan kemampuan berburunya. Membangun sebuah pondok kecil untuk tempat peristirahatan, dan ia makan dengan berburu hewan yang ada di hutan. Selama ia tidak bertemu Orochimaru maka semua aman.

Kecuali dengan segel kutukannya.

Di usia Sasuke yang ke delapan belas tahun, segel yang berada di tengkuknya terasa sangat menyiksa. Tubuhnya terasa di hancurkan secara perlahan-lahan dalam kobaran api. Saat segel kutukan itu terlepas, Sasuke terkejut ketika ia bukan seorang manusia. Namun sesosok naga hitam besar.

* * *

"Kau menjadi naga karena sebuah kutukan?" Naruto bertanya. Ia dan Sasuke—yang menjadi manusia—duduk di ranjang kamar Naruto. "Tapi sekarang kau berubah jadi manusia kembali—karenaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sasuke menyeringai. "Sejak saat itu aku bisa dengan semauku berubah menjadi naga maupun manusia."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau dalam wujud nagamu selama ini padahal kau bisa menjadi manusia?" _Wujud manusia tampan_. Tambah Naruto dalam hati.

"Dengan wujudku sebagai naga aku membunuh Orochimaru." Naruto bergidik ketika melihat seringaian Sasuke yang dua kali lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. "Aku juga lebih kuat dalam wujud nagaku. Juga aku terkenal karena aku adalah seorang naga."

"Oh." Naruto _facepalm_. "Kau sangat bangga akan dirimu." Cibir sang Pangeran.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke dengan bangga. "Kembali ke pokok permasalahan. Beginilah keadaanku. Aku manusia juga naga. Aku sudah hidup hampir seratus tahun sementara kau baru tiga belas tahun. Kau masih mau mencintaiku?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Naruto menyukai Sasuke seekor naga hitam besar nan sadis. Tidak akan ada yang jatuh cinta pada seekor naga kecuali Naruto. Sekarang di hadapannya ini adalah sosok Sasuke yang asli dalam wujud manusia, pria tampan bersurai hitam dengan kulit putih, dada bidang yang ia pamerkan kemana-mana dan senyuman seksi.

"A—ah." Naruto bingung ingin berkata apa. "Aku mencintai Sasuke, bukan rupamu. Entah itu kau naga maupun manusia, aku tetap menyukaimu." Ujarnya. "Itu yang aku katakan tadi. Bagimana denganmu, Sasuke?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

Sasuke menatap Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Konoha tersebut dengan mata yang berkilat penuh nafsu. "Menggodaku dengan memasang wajah _indah_ seperti itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, Naruto." Sasuke _menerkam_ Naruto, membuat sang pangeran terbaring di bawahnya.

"O—oi, Sas—hei!" Naruto memberontak. Ia mendorong dada Sasuke. "Hei, apa yang kau sentuh? A— _aah_ , henti— _aah_ —kau melakukan _sekuhara_ pada anak di bawah umur, _Teme_!" Naruto menjerit histeris ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kepuasan. "Tenang saja, Naru. Kau akan menyukainya." Ia berkata dengan suara rendahnya yang serak. Sasuke mencium bibir sang kekasih dengan penuh kelembutan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

Naruto mempelajari dua hal malam itu. Jangan pernah mengajak Sasuke berbicara di ranjang atau akan berakhir seperti ini. Juga kegiatan baru yang mengambil kepolosan Naruto.

* * *

Ketika usia Pangeran Naruto menginjak tujuh belas tahun, sang Ayah datang ke kastilnya untuk meminta Naruto kembali ke istana. Kedatangan sang Ayah yang sangat heboh membuat Naruto geleng kepala. Raja Minato datang, mengangkat anaknya tinggi-tinggi lalu mencium pipi anaknya.

"Oh, putraku sayang, _my sweet precious little angel_ , Naruto. Papa merindukanmu sayang." Pelukan erat Minato sampaikan kepada putranya. "Papa sangat sangat merindukanmu."

Dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.

"Karena sekarang usiamu sudah tujuh belas tahun, maka Papa pikir kau sudah bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri." Sang Ayah yang kini sudah duduk tenang membuka pembicaraan. "Dari orang-orang yang berusaha merenggut kepolosanmu dengan paksa."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Andai sang Ayah tahu jika kepolosan Naruto sudah lama terenggut, berkali-kali, dan ia sudah tidak polos lagi. Pangeran Naruto menatap sang Ayah dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Papa, istirahatkan tubuhmu dulu baru kita bicara." Naruto menaruh secangkir teh hangat di hadapan Ayahnya. "Teh dapat membuat tubuhmu rileks, Papa."

Minato tersenyum cerah. "Oh, terimakasih, putraku sayang." Ia membawa cangkir teh untuk mendekati mulutnya. Sebelum sang Raja meminum teh buatan sang anak, ia menghirup terlebih dahulu aroma harum nan menenangkan dari teh. "Narutoku memang yang terbaik."

Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang Ayah yang tidak berubah. "Itu hanya secangkir teh, Papa. Jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak, semua yang Naru- _chan_ buat untuk Papa adalah yang terbaik." Minato tersenyum lebar. "Kembali ke inti, Papa kesini untuk menjemputmu kembali ke istana. Sekarang kau berkemas dan kita akan langsung pulang."

Pangeran Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku masih ingin disini." Ucapannya membuat sang Ayah memasang wajah kaget. "Aku belum mau meninggalkan kastil ini."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" Minato bertanya dengan histeris. "Kau sudah bisa menjada dirimu dengan baik, aku sangat berterimakasih pada Sasuke tentang hal itu. Jadi walaupun kau kembali ke istana, aku tidak perlu khawatir para Pangeran itu tidak akan merenggut kepolosanmu."

"Bukan karena hal itu aku tidak mau kembali ke istana." Naruto berusaha menjelaskan selembut mungkin pada sang Ayah. "Aku sudah merasa sangat nyaman disini. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Ta—tapi kau tidak bisa berada disini terus, Naruto." Minato berucap dengan nada depresi. "Kau harus kembali ke istana, Papa dan Mama ingin kau ada disana. Kau akan mewariskan gelar Papa juga kau harus mencari pasangan hidup—aku benci bagian ini."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara memberitahu sang Ayah jika ia dan Sasuke memiliki sebuah ikatan yang akan membuatnya shock. Ia berdehem. "Aku pasti kembali ke istana, Papa. Tapi, bukan sekarang." Ujarnya. "Dan masalah pasangan hidup, Mama pasti lupa memberitahumu jika aku sudah memilih pasangan hidupku."

Minato mematung. "Hah? Ke—kenapa bisa? Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Dimana kau menemukan? Kapan?" Minato langsung membanjiri sang anak dengan pertanyaan. "Siapa? Kenapa?"

 _Moment_ yang sangat tepat ketika Sasuke lewat, _topless_ , tanpa atasan apapun yang memamerkan tubuh atletisnya, memakai celana pendek hitam, berjalan mencari Naruto.

Saat itu Minato dan Sasuke saling bertatapan. Hening, tidak ada yang bergerak karena aura canggung di sekeliling ruangan itu. _Awkward moment_.

" _Your Majesty_." Sasuke yang pertama memecahkan kecanggungan. Ia membungkuk pada sang Raja.

Untuk beberapa kali Minato mengerjapkan matanya. Hingga akhirnya semua terserap di otak Minato. "SIAPA KAU?" Minato bangun dari duduknya, membuat kursi kayu yang tadinya ia duduki terjatuh.

"Papa, jangan berteriak." Naruto mengingatkan sang Ayah. "Tenang, jangan berlebihang bengitu." Ia mengusap pundak sang Ayah.

"Maaf, Papa hanya—hei! Jangan mengalihkan perhatian Papa, Naruto." Sang Ayah protes. "Siapa pria mesum tanpa busana ini?!"

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Jika sang Raja bukanlah Ayahanda dari kekasihnya, ia tidak akan segan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang menampakkan wajah kesal. "Dia kekasihku, Papa." Ucapan Naruto membuat Minato meringis pedih. "Dia Sasuke, kekasihku."

"APA?!" Minato merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. "Ba—bagaimana bisa? Tapi Sasuke adalah seekor naga, bukan mahluk mesum seperti dia!" Minato menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Sasuke memang seekor naga. Namun sebetulnya ia adalah manusia, tapi bisa merubah dirinya menjadi naga." Jelas Naruto singkat. "Itu semua dikarenakan satu hal."

Hening. Hingga Minato mencabut pedangnya. "KAU PENYIHIR!" Ia meraung menatap Sasuke dengan penuh amarah. "BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT ANAKKU MEMILIHMU DENGAN SIHIR JAHAT! TERKUTUKLAH KAU!"

"Papa!" Naruto menahan tangan sang Ayah. "SASUKE LARI! CEPAT KAU LARI KEMANAPUN SEJAUH MUNGKIN!"

Sasuke mengangguk dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Minato mengejarnya dengan pedang di tangannya sambil berteriak tentang _penyihir_ dan _mesum_.

Sasuke bukan takut dengan Minato, ia bisa saja dengan mudah mengalahkan sang Raja. Namun ia tidak akan mengambil opsi buruk itu. Ia mencintai Naruto, dan ia ingin mendapat restu dari—calon—Ayah mertua.

Naruto mendesah lelah. Ayah dan kekasihnya mungkin akan sulit untuk akur.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Raja Minato membuat pengumuman yang menyatakan jika putranya di culik oleh seekor naga licik yang pengecut bernama Sasuke. Ia memerintahkan seluruh orang di Kerajaan untuk membawa Pangeran Naruto pulang ke istana.

Karena itu kastil Pangeran Naruto dan Sasuke selalu kedatangan pengunjung yang—katanya—ingin menyelamatkan Pangeran Naruto namun selalu gagal. Terimakasih pada Sasuke yang bersedia menghadapi mereka.

Namun ada hari yang terburuk diantara yang terburuk.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang menikmati sarapan mereka yang tenang seperti biasa. Berdua, hanya berdua. Hingga ketukan pintu terdengar.

Ketika Naruto membuka pintu ia betul-betul kaget bukan main. "Sai?" Pangeran Sai berdiri dengan senyumannya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Sepertinya aku tersesat di tengah hutan ini dan menemukanmu." Itu adalah sebuah kebohongan yang buruk. "Bolehkah aku masuk, _my dear_ Naruto?"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, pisau terlempar kearah Sai namun ia dapat menghindar, begitu juga Naruto. "Tidak secepat ini, bodoh."

Naruto membelalak lebih lebar ketika melihat siapa orang itu. "Sa—Sasori?" Pangeran Sasori langsung menyerang Sai.

"Sungguh suatu kebetulan bukan, Pangeran Sasori?" Sai tersenyum menyebalkan. "Kau kesini untuk bermalam di kastil Naruto?"

Sasori menggeram. "Aku kesini untuk membunuhmu karena telah menghalangi jalanku untuk mendapatkan Naruto!"

"Kalian anak muda belum pantas menjadi pendamping hidup untuk Naruto." Belum selesai masalah Sasori dan Sai, kini seorang lagi muncul.

" _Viceroy_ Utakata!" Naruto meraung kaget. "Kalian kenapa bisa sampai kesini?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada frustasi.

"Kau, orang tua pedofil yang ingin merebut Naruto." Secara langsung Sai dan Sasori menghina Utakata. Mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Naruto.

"Sungguh tidak sopan kata-kata kalian. Tidak baik untuk membuat hati orang terluka." Utakata menggeram kesal. "Kalian harus aku hukum."

Seakan tidak cukup dengan mereka bertiga, seorang lagi muncul untuk meramaikan suasana. "Naruto, aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Bahkan Itachi juga?" Naruto benar-benar meraung frustasi.

Semua benar-benar kacau. Sai, Sasori, Utakata dan Itachi saling menyerang satu sama lain. Hal ini mengingatkan Naruto pada ulang tahunnya yang ke sebelas, mereka juga bertengkar kekanakkan seperti ini. Bedanya kini mereka semua sudah dewasa—khusus Utakata, sudah tua.

Semua semakin memburuk ketika Sasuke datang. Naruto tahu Sasuke marah, sangat marah. Sasuke yang sangat marah adalah hal buruk. Naruto berharap Sasuke dapat menghentikan perkelahian keempat orang yang bersemangat itu namun semuanya di luar pikiran Naruto.

Sasuke ikut dalam pertengkaran kekanak-kanakkan itu.

Sebiji urat muncul di pelipis Naruto. Tangannya mengepal penuh amarah, alisnya naik, matanya memicing tajam. Naruto sudah benar-benar marah. "BERHENTI!" Untuk pertama kalinya Pangeran Naruto berteriak penuh kemarahan di hadapan mereka.

Lima pria yang bertarung konyol itu sontak berhenti. Mereka menatap Naruto penuh keterkejutan. "Hentikan pertarungan bodoh kalian dan jatuhkan senjata kalian atau aku akan mematahkan tangan kalian hingga kalian semua bahkan tidak dapat memegang sendok dengan benar." Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Pangeran Naruto mengancam dengan serius.

Mereka menuruti perintah Naruto tanpa banyak bicara, "Bagus. Sekarang aku tidak mau tahu apa alasan kalian berempat kesini." Naruto menunjuk Itachi, Sasori, Sai, dan Utakata. "Aku ingin kalian pulang. Ada pertanyaan?"

Sai mengacungkan tangannya, membuat Naruto menatapnya kesal. "Apa?" Tanya pangeran Naruto dengan ketus.

"Apa kau masih _single_?" Tanya Sai dengan penuh harap.

"Dia adalah milikku." Kini Sasuke yang maju menjawab. Ia merangkul pundak Naruto erat. Wajahnya menyeringai mengesalkan seolah mengejek pecundang-pecundang-pecundang dan haha-kalian-pecundang-dia-milikku pada empat orang yang patah hati tersebut.

Dengan berat hati, mereka berempat pergi dari kastil Naruto. "Kastilku." Naruto meratapi nasib kastilnya yang sedikit hancur. "Mereka menghancurkanya."

Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto, "Ayolah, itu hanya kerusakan kecil." Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. "Kita akan memanggil orang untuk memperbaikinya. Selagi kastil ini di perbaiki, bagaimana jika kita berkencan?"

Mata Naruto berbinar, "Kencan?" Ia bertanya dengan nada bahagia.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kencan. Kita berdua, kencan yang sangat panjang untuk melihat dunia luar."

"Aku mau!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. "Aku mau, aku mau! Ayo kita kencan, Suke!"

Sasuke membopong Naruto di kedua lengannya. "Baiklah. Aku akan membuat perjalanan kencan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan untuk kita berdua."

.

* * *

.

"Kurang lebih ceritanya seperti itu."

Menma mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa bicara apapun selain—"Wow." Menma menggeleng penuh rasa takjub. "Itu benar-benar—sangat menakjubkan!"

Pangeran Naruto tersenyum. "Betul 'kan." Ia menatap kearah Sasuke. "Semua waktuku yang aku lalui bersama Sasuke memang benar-benar menakjubkan!" Ia tertawa.

Menma ikut tersenyum lebar. Namun ia langsung menghapus senyuman dari bibirnya. " _Anou_ , sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku ceritakan pada kalian." Menma menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan keraguan. "Apakah kalian akan percaya jika aku bilang aku bukan berasal dari jaman ini?"

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto menatap Menma dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya mereka melempar pandangan satu sama lain. "Bukan dari jaman ini?" Naruto bertanya. "Maksudmu? Bisa ceritakan pada kami?"

Menma menceritakan pada Sasuke dan Naruto bagaimana kejadian sebelum ia bisa datang ke dunia yang tidak Menma ketahui. Dimana ia pertama kali muncul saat di dunia ini, dan bersama siapa. Semua yang Menma ceritakan, Sasuke dan Naruto mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Kau dari masa depan terjebak di dunia ini?" Naruto memekik penuh keheranan. "A—aku belum pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Aku juga belum pernah mendengar ada hal seperti ini sebelumnya." Jawab Sasuke langsung. Menma menunduk sedih mendengar jawaban mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Naruto yang menyadari itu berusaha menghibur Menma. "Tapi aku yakin kau tidak berbohong, bocah."

Menma menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya. Kemudian ia menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kami percaya padamu, Menma- _san_. Aku—kami akan membantumu."

Menma menatap mereka penuh haru. Sasuke dan Naruto, walaupun disini mereka bukanlah orangtua Menma, namun mereka peduli pada Menma. "Terimakasih banyak." Ucapnya penuh rasa syukur. "Bolehkah aku memeluk kalian."

"Tidak." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Menma sedih.

"Oh, ayolah, Suke. Menma- _san_ hanya ingin memeluk." Naruto merentangkan tangannya. "Kau boleh memelukku dan Sasuke, Menma."

Tanpa ragu Menma memeluk kedua orang di hadapannya dengan erat. Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Menma sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum—sangat—tipis.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke Kerajaan jika ingin membantu Menma- _san_."

* * *

Akhirnya Pangeran Naruto bersedia kembali ke Kerajaan bersama dengan Menma juga Sasuke tentunya. Demi membantu Menma menemukan jalan kembali ke jamannya, ia membutuhkan bantuan dari Kerajaan. Ia berharap paranormal Kerajaan dapat membantu Menma.

Kepulangan sang Pangeran tentu saja membuat semua orang di istana kalang kabut. Ratu Kushina dengan sangat bahagia menyambut kepulangan putranya. "Aw, Naru- _chan_ , akhirnya kau pulang." Sang Ibu memeluk putranya erat, dan mengecup kening anaknya.

"Maafkan aku yang baru kembali sekarang, Mama." Naruto membungkuk dalam, memberi hormat pada sang Ibu.

"Tidak apa, Naru- _chan_." Ia mengusap surai pirang sang putra. Bola matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke. "Ah, Sasuke, kau semakin tampan." Sang Ratu tertawa. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke? Putraku merepotkanmu 'kah?" Naruto protes pada sang Ibu.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kabarku baik, _Her Majesty_." Jawab Sasuke dengan sopan. "Naruto sedikit sulit untuk saya jinakkan." Naruto kembali menyerukan _hei_ sebagai tanda protes.

"Kau terlalu formal, Sasuke. Panggil aku Mama." Ujar Kushina dengan senyum anggun. "Anakku ini memang sedikit sulit di atur."

"NARU- _CHAN_ , _MY PRECIOUS LITTLE ANGEL_!" Raja Minato berlari secara brutal. Sang Raja memeluk putranya dengan erat. "AKHIRNYA KAU PULANG, PUTRAKU TERCINTA." Minato menangis penuh rasa bahagia.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung sang Ayah. "Maafkan aku yang baru kembali, Papa." Ujarnya dengan nada penyesalan.

Raja Minato melepaskan pelukannya. " _Sir_ Menma berhasil membawamu kembali." Ia tersenyum lebar, matanya berusaha mencari keberadaan Menma dan dapat. Namun bukan hanya Menma, Minato dapat melihat kehadiran Sasuke. "Kau—!"

"Minato." Sang istri berusaha menahan agar Minato tidak mulai meledakkan amarahnya. "Sasuke kesini untuk mengantar Naru- _chan_ pulang. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakkan."

"Ta—tapi Kushina." Minato tidak rela sang istri membela Sasuke. "Dia menggunakan sihir pada Naruto." Ini membuat Kushina, Naruto, juga Sasuke sendiri memutar bola mata bosan.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, _Your Majesty_." Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya. "Saya tidak memakai sihir apapun untuk memanipulasi putra anda agar jatuh cinta pada saya. Kami saling mencintai satu sama lain." Jelasnya secara tegas.

Minato terdiam. Ia melihat kebenaran dari raut wajah Sasuke, namun sisi lain dalam dirinya tidak ingin mempercayainya. Sisi seorang Ayah yang tidak ingin kehilangan buah hatinya. "Ba—baiklah. Aku percaya kau ti—tidak menggunakan sihir untuk memanipulasi perasaan putraku tercinta." Ujarnya dengan nada tidak rela. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menodai Naruto."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Sasuke terdiam. Kushina tersenyum sangat manis. Minato masih belum tahu apa-apa, tapi Kushina tahu betul sudah sejauh mana hubungan putranya dan Sasuke.

"Uh, yang terpenting adalah," Pangeran Naruto melirik kearah Menma. "Aku kesini untuk meminta bantuan Papa dan Mama untuk menolong _Sir_ Menma."

Raja dan Ratu mengernyit. "Ah. Benar. Karena _Sir_ Menma sudah berhasil membawa putraku pulang, aku akan membayar hutangku padamu." Ucap sang Raja. "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan, _Sir_ Menma."

Menma dengan cepat menggeleng. "A—aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa." Jawabnya. Menma menatap kearah Naruto. "Um, aku hanya perlu bantuan, _Your Majesty_."

"Bantuan untuk apa?" Tanya sang Raja. "Sebisa mungkin aku akan membantumu."

"Aku—"

"Ah, ternyata benar Pangeran Naruto sudah kembali ke istana." Belum sempat Menma menjawab, seseorang memotongnya. Pangeran Sai, dia berjalan dengan santainya mendekati Pangeran Naruto. "Selamat datang kembali, Pangeran Naruto."

"Jangan mendekatinya!" Sasori datang dengan penuh amarah. "Atau aku akan mencabik-cabikmu."

"Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang tidak menyenangkan untuk bertemu dengan kalian." Pangeran Itachi yang baru saja datang menghela nafas lelas. "Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu jika Pangeran Naruto tidak menyukai kalian."

"Kau anak-anak muda diam saja dan jangan halangi jalanku." _Viceroy_ Utakata menggeram kesal. "Kalian tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua dari kalian."

Minato menggeram kesal, Kushina yang berada di sampingnya menahan sang suami agar tidak ikut dalam perkelahian. Sasuke merangkul Naruto dan berbisik, "Mereka tidak akan bisa mengambilmu dariku." Naruto sukses bersemu mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua beralih pada Menma. "Menma- _san_." Panggil Naruto. "Maaf, sepertinya kami tidak bisa membantumu hari ini. Ini semua karena perkelahian bodoh, _lagi_." Raut wajah Naruto sangat menyesal. "Besok aku akan bicara pada Ayahku. Sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak apa. Aku sangat berterimakasih kalian ingin membantuku." Menma tersenyum, "Sasuke- _san_ juga Pangeran Naruto, kalian benar-benar orang yang baik." _Kalian juga orangtua yang terhebat_.

Saat itu sebuah pisau terlempar hampir mengenai Menma. Sasori adalah pelaku pelemparan pisau. Menma sangat ketakutan saat melihat perkelahian antara Itachi, Sasori, Sai, dan Utakata. Menma serasa melihat adegan perang secara _live_.

Menma memejamkan matanya erat, berdoa agar ia dapat selamat dari adegan konyol ini.

* * *

 **Ksatria berhasil menyelamatkan sang Putri. Sang Putri hidup bahagia bersama naga yang ia cintai.**

* * *

"—hei! Menma! Kau kenapa? Menma!" Menma terlonjak ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya keras. "Menma?"

"Sa—Sakura?" Menma mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia menatap teman sekelasnya yang memandang khawatir kearahnya. Ia mengerjap bingung ketika mengetahui ia ada di kelasnya. "Aku ada disini?"

" _Mou_ , kau ini kenapa?" Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Aku suruh kau membacakan cerita ini kau malah melamun. Kau membuat kami semua khawatir."

Menma menatap Sakura penuh tanda tanya. "Melamun? Tapi aku tadi—" Menma terdiam. Ia kembali memutar ingatannya akan kejadian aneh yang baru ia alami. Terakhir ia ada di istana, bersama Pangeran Naruto dan yang lain, kemudian empat pria bertarung dan ia langsung kembali berada di kelasnya. "A—aku." Menma bingung ingin bicara apa.

"Kau baik-baik saja Menma?" Kiba maju ke depan menghampiri Menma. "Wajahmu seperti orang hilang arah."

"Mungkin saja Menma- _kun_ sakit." Tenten mengacungkan tangannya dan bicara. "Jika aku sedang sakit, aku seperti itu."

Sakura menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. "Jika kau sakit sebaiknya pulang saja." Saran Sakura. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS untuk meminta surat ijin pulang. Bagaimana?"

Menma mengangguk setuju. "Sepertinya aku memang harus pulang."

* * *

Terimakasih pada Sakura yang bersedia mengantarnya ke UKS untuk meminta surat pulang pada guru jaga disana dan mengantarnya hingga ia sampai ke halte bus—walaupun sebetulnya Menma sudah menolak, namun karena Sakura _cough_ galak _cough_ ia kalah debat dengan Sakura.

Sesampainya di rumah Menma bergegas masuk ke dalam tanpa mengucap salam. Ia berlari ke dalam rumah ingin segera bertemu _Ibu_ nya. Namun malang tak dapat di hindari, ketika ia melewati ruang tamu ia melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak boleh di lihat.

Orangtuanya sedang bercumbu di sofa. Naruto berada di bawah Sasuke, pakaiannya tersingkap memperlihatkan dadanya yang penuh dengan bekas kecupan. Saat itu juga Menma menjatuhkan tasnya, membuat suara debuman yang keras.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang awalnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Menma kalang kabut. Naruto secara refleks mendorong Sasuke hingga ia jatuh terjungkal. "Me—Menma." Naruto gelagapan langsung membetulkan baju yang ia pakai. "Ka—kau sudah pulang?" Naruto menyadari sesuatu. "Kau sudah pulang!" Kini ia menatap putranya marah.

" _Che_." Sasuke berdiri dan mengusap bokongnya yang merasakan sakit karena berbenturan dengan lantai. "Kau membolos?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak!" Bantah Menma. Ia menatap kedua orangtuanya. "Jadi ini kegiatan kalian jika aku tidak ada di rumah?" Tanya Menma dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Te—tentu saja tidak." Naruto langsung menapiknya.

"Tidak salah lagi maksudnya." Sasuke bergumam menambahkan. Naruto langsung mencubit lengan Sasuke. "Aduh!"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, anak muda." Naruto melirik sadis kearah Menma. "Kau kenapa sudah pulang padahal belum waktunya pulang sekolah? Kau kembali di skors oleh guru?" Tanya Naruto sarkastik.

Menma memutar bola matanya. "Tentu tidak, _Kaasan_." Menma memajukan bibirnya. "Lagipula dulu aku di skors bukan karena salahku. Itu karena Shino yang membuat kelas di penuhi serangga, bukan kerena aku." Menma membela dirinya.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Lalu apa alasanmu?"

Menma terdiam menatap orangtuanya. Kejadian aneh yang ia alami kembali terputar di pikirannya. Pangeran Naruto dan Sasuke sang naga. Di hadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto, orangtua Menma. Ia melangkah mendekati orangtuanya dan memeluk mereka. " _Kaasan_ , _Tousan_."

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut dengan kelakuan anaknya. Mereka balas memeluk Menma. "Menma, kau kenapa?" Naruto mengusap tengkuk Menma. "Kau ada masalah?"

"Bilang padaku jika kau ada masalah." Kini Sasuke yang bicara. "Kami akan membantumu, nak."

Menma menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak kedua orangtuanya. Ia menggeleng. "Aku merindukan kalian." Ujarnya. "Hari ini aku mengalami kejadian yang aneh."

Sasuke dan Naruto melempar pandangan bingung. "Kejadian aneh?" Tanya mereka berdua serentak. Menma tidak berniat menjawabnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ceritakan pada kami." Menma mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedua orangnya. "Kami akan mendengar semua yang kau ceritakan."

Menma tertawa lebar. Remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu mengambil duduk di pangkuan sang Ayah. "Hei, kau ini sudah dewasa dan berat." Sasuke mengajukan protesnya. "Kau sudah terlalu besar untuk di pangku Ayahmu, Uchiha Menma."

Menma tertawa lebar, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang bersih. "Hehe, bilang saja _Tousan_ sudah terlalu tua jadi tidak kuat hanya untuk memangkuku." Ledeknya. Naruto dan Menma tertawa menertawakan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke kembali protes.

"Aku akan mengambilkan cemilan dulu." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. "Tidak enak jika mendengar cerita tanpa kue dan teh bukan?"

Menma dan Sasuke tersenyum menatap _Ibu_ di rumah ini. " _Okay_!"

Menma tidak berhenti tersenyum di tengah keluarga ini. Betapa Menma mencintai keluarganya. Ia yakin kejadian aneh yang ia alami bukan hanya ilusi atau imajinasi Menma, itu nyata, sebuah hal yang nyata di tunjukkan pada Menma.

Pengalaman aneh yang Menma alami hari ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal jika di pikirkan. Naga dan Putri—Pangeran—dalam kasus ini, tidak akan mungkin bisa bersatu. Namun, Menma melihat jika cinta tidak memandang apapun, meski kau monster sekalipun pasti akan ada yang mencintaimu.

Tapi yang Menma paling sadari, dimanapun itu, meskipun Pangeran Naruto dan Sasuke bukanlah orangtuanya di dunia itu, namun mereka tetap peduli pada Menma sebagaimana Ayahnya—Sasuke—dan Ibunya—Naruto—menyayanginya. Juga mereka tetap bersama, dimanapun itu.

Menma mencintai mereka berdua.

* * *

 **—END—**

* * *

 **Viceroy** : Sebutan untuk Raja Muda

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, gelar, ataupun kejanggalan dalam fic ini. Gelar para Raja, Pangeran, juga Ksatria hanya bagian dari khayalan saya.

Alur dalam fic ini maju-mundur, mundur-maju, maaf jika membuat readers kebingungan, tapi saya harap semua tidak bingung *bow*

Ini terkesan parody buat beberapa dongeng. Dimana biasanya sang heroine selalu berakhir bahagia dengan pangeran tapi saya buat heroine hidup berbahagia dengan naga. Dragon!Sasuke, can you imagine Sasuke as a dragon? Sooo damn hot XD

Saya senang karena ada event SasuNaru selain SasuNaru Day, Sasuke's birthday atau Naruto's birthday X)

Semoga tidak mengecewakan :)

Happy Halloween!

.

.

 _ **I beg your review**_ ~


End file.
